Ifs
by spaceshipdear
Summary: A Bethyl story. What if the walkers never attacked the funeral home that night? What if Beth and Daryl had stayed there for good? What if Glenn and Maggie had been reunited but never met the trio? Canon Divergent after Alone. ***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Ok so I wanted to write smut. I never really tried and I wanted to practice because there will most definitely be smut in my other story (A New Home if you want to check it). So really this was more of a smut essay (how fancy) that turned into, well, I don't know. I didn't meant to write that much, it just flowed out of me.

I was curious to see how Maggie and some others in the group might react to Beth and Daryl been together. (I just love that kind of fics by the way, share it if you know any good ones). I wanted to try something different than my main fic. Also I've always been thinking about what Gimple said in The Talking Dead, about the mortuary being safe and the owner dying somewhere outside. "It actually was a lovely place." He said. Why couldn't they be happy damn it!

I wasn't sure how to bring the Greene sisters back together. And I didn't want too many characters because I find it hard to balance. This is a Beth and Daryl story after all. I first tried to introduce the new members of the group, Eugene, Abraham and Rosita, but I had a very hard time writing Eugene… I'm not very good at writing funny stuff.

So very Canon Divergent after Alone.

**Warnings:** Smut, very explicit sex scenes (very). Lots of swearing. And well not that much violence.

Another warning, I'm sorry but this fic is unbeta-ed. So it's probably full of spelling errors and grammatical horrors. If one of you has time I'd love a proof-reader for this story. It's 5 chapters long and is almost fully written. Send me a private message if you're up to it!

**Okay I talk too much, so let's play "What if?"**

What if the walkers never attacked the funeral home that night?

What if Beth and Daryl had stayed there for good?

What if Glenn and Maggie had been reunited but never met the trio?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Oh."

His look was travelling quickly between her lips and her eyes. Beth didn't know what to make of his statement. Or more accurately lack of a statement. But his gaze. It was burning. It was heating every inch of her body.

Daryl blinked rapidly a couple of time and averted his eyes. They were now resting on the jar between his hands. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly on his chair. She knew right this second that he was going to leave and run away, avoiding this whole talk. But which talk actually? He hasn't said anything, not really, not clearly stated what Beth had interpreted in his gaze.

And well she was right, Daryl stood up and mumbled "Gonna check outside." before she could say anything. He left her alone, sitting in the kitchen, her pen still in her hands, looking at the empty sheet of paper on the table.

When the door closed loudly Beth jumped on her chair. She needed to know. She was determined to know. She had never thought about Daryl that way. Well… not really. She had noticed him. Even at the prison. She had often caught herself staring at him when he was working on the car engines or helping reinforcing the fences. Muscles stretching and sweat running on his tanned skin. Other than that, it wasn't like she had really interacted with him back then.

She never had imagined he could have noticed her. She wondered since when his mind had changed. Not about good people, but about her. And she had to know.

Beth couldn't say how long she had stayed at the kitchen table by herself, lost in her thoughts. She walked outside slowly, still limping from her injury and she stayed on the porch, leaning her head to look on both side of the house trying to locate him. He was nowhere in sight so she called, keeping it down as much as she could. "Daryl? Daryl?"

On the side of the house, some bushes made a ruffling noise and she saw the archer almost running to her.

"What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yes. I- I was just wondering where you went."

"You can't be outside like that, calling out on me, girl. You're walker food with that injury."

Beth shrugged and sat down clumsily on the steps laying down her leg. The moonlight was shining on her golden hair and Daryl found himself staring again. Just like he had in the kitchen. It was stupid. It was dangerous. He knew that much. Because Beth was young, too young for him and he shouldn't be thinking about her that way. But over the past weeks all he had in mind was protecting her, being close to her. Some kind of strange force was keeping him at arm's length but still close enough to feel her presence. Something he had never experienced before.

However after that semi-confession in the kitchen, he left her side, he ran away. He had no idea what to tell her. Because he didn't know. Really. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, he was both so attracted and so terrified of her, he couldn't quite make up his mind yet. But anyway, no need to even think about it, there was no way in hell anything would happen with Beth. He was determined to burry his goddamn feelings inside as he has done his whole life and never tell whatever there is to tell.

Except, she was not ready to give up so easily.

"You didn't answer."

Daryl looked down at his shoes. He just couldn't meet her eyes, not now, not ever. Eyes are way too transparent. He liked to believe he was tough and unafraid, after all he was a Dixon, but his eyes had always been a problem, he was aware of it. They usually gave him up too quickly.

"Daryl… Look at me."

And she knew. Oh she knew how to read those eyes by now.

Beth tried to stand up as much as she could and Daryl instinctively got closer to offer his hand. She took it and forced her eyes into his. And here we go again, she was in there, in his head, scanning through his eyes to get her answer.

Her small hand was firmly holding onto his.

"You don't have to be afraid. You can talk to me."

But he stood still, incapable of moving, still like a gravestone.

"I-." She hesitated and a small, low voice came out from deep in her throat. "I feel it too."

Daryl blinked a couple of times, watching her through the long strands of hair falling on his forehead. She jumped a little on her good feet and almost stumbled on him. Both her hands were fisting on the fabric of his shirt. He reached her waist to help her steady and his hands didn't move, they stayed there, stupid piece of flesh against her, incapable of following his brain's order to move away.

He looked down at her fingers griping on his shirt and when he lifted his gaze she was coming closer, eyes focused on his lips, he kind of flinched a little. It made her stop and burry her eyes in his. After what felt a very long minute, she leaned forward again and finally closed the gap between them. Her lips pressed on his, gently, softly but firmly and that's when his mind went blank. For the very first time in weeks, maybe months, he could think. He could only focus on one thing, her lips, her warm breath, the smell of her skin so close to him.

She pulled back and chuckle lightly letting out a breath.

"It's cold. We should go in."

She led him inside in a slow pace and he closed the door behind them. She was standing in the middle of the hall, shifting on her good feet and he went to put his hand on her hip to help her steady.

"What now?"

"I dunno." He just mumbled while chewing at his lower lip that still tasted like her.

Her fingers interlocked with the ones of his free hands and she started walking towards the stairs. Daryl stood by her side, holding her waist to help her climb the stairs. He was just following, blindly, almost like a ghost. Because the only thing occupying the whole space of his brain now was her and her lips.

Once they were inside the only bedroom of the funeral home, she turned and asked him "Would you stay here with me tonight?"

"S'not a good idea Beth."

"I'm not suggesting anything." She lowered her head to look at the floor, feeling a little shy. "Just stay. I never liked it when we're not sleeping in the same room."

She went to sit on the bed and Daryl turned around it to the other side. Beth thought that he would lie down next to her but he reached for the pillow and dropped it on the floor.

"I'll take the floor."

"Don't be silly, there's room for both of us."

He looked at her, his brain and reason engaged in a flight with what his body wanted. _It's not a good idea. It's a fucking dangerous idea._ Beth couldn't figure out what Daryl was thinking and the moment stretched out where he seemed to evaluate her answer. She decided he was taking too long and she removed her boots, carefully taking out the one on her bad ankle. She pulled out the cover and slid inside fully clothed.

"Do as you want, but you're missing out a good night sleep in a comfy bed. It's not something we have the luxury to pass on nowadays."

She turned her back to him and settled herself on her side, moving her head on the pillow until she was comfortable. Several seconds passed before she sensed him removing his boots and putting them quietly on the floor. She felt him lay down next to her on the bed. He moved a little and finally stayed still, very still, his arm lightly brushing at her back.

"G'night Daryl." And she closed her eyes, only hearing the sound of his soft grunt in response.

...

Oddly it was Beth who woke up first. She had shifted during the night, while Daryl was still lying flat on his back. She had turned to face him and moved closer, her face huddled against the side of his shoulder, her leg half way on top of his. She noticed a heavy weight on her thigh where Daryl's hand was resting motionless.

She took a deep breath and smelled his shirt, a mix of sweat and moss, so familiar and yet it seemed it was the first time she really smelled it.

He flinched lightly and she moved back her head enough to look at his face. She didn't change her leg's position, it was kept still by his hand.

His eyes opened and once he was used to the glimmer of the morning bleeding in the room her turned his head, just a few inches from hers.

"Hi." She just said.

"Hi." His voice was incredibly deep and throaty and it made Beth stomach flutter lightly.

His hand was still on her thigh and he started rubbing his thumb in circle at the fabric of her jeans.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips. When he didn't move away nor removed his hand, she felt her courage overwhelming her sleepy body and she pushed herself closer to press her lips on his fully. He kissed her back lazily at first, still hazy with sleep.

The kiss hardened and become more demanding. Her full body pressed against his, her knee burying itself between his legs, as she drifting even closer.

Daryl's hands went to her hair, closing his fingers around her strands and her braid. His mouth opened and let his tongue out to brush at hers, lightly at first and quickly growing more confident and pressing. The kiss was almost desperate, exulting with all the desire and wait he wasn't aware he even collected after spending so much time by her side. He didn't want to think about anything else, no consequences, no remorse. Everything he had wanted the most in his life without knowing was here, touching and kissing him, nipping at his lower lip and fingers fisting at his shirt.

Beth couldn't recall how long they had been kissing and caressing through their clothes, but her body decided it had been too long and she wanted more, needed more. She straddled him without removing her mouth from his and once she was on top she stopped to look at his eyes. He was focusing on her in disbelief, almost like he didn't understand what was happening in that moment, maybe still cloudy with sleep and kisses.

She leaned forward and kept kissing, moving to his neck. She let out a timid tip of tongue to lick at the space between his jawline and his earlobe and she heard him moan, low and deep. She sat up straight and started unbuttoning her shirt, eyes fixed on him. She removed layer, after layer, finishing with her yellow polo shirt until she was just wearing her bra. Daryl's hand went on her side and moved closer to her stomach, making her flinch a little at the tinkling sensation.

"You sure?" He just whispered.

She gave him a smile and a light nod.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

Beth's timid smile hovered on her face for a short moment and she leaned to resume kissing him. Her small hands went to unbutton his shirt and she made her way inside to touch his bare skin, sliding from her pecs to his shoulders. He straightened up enough for her to slide all the layers over his shoulders. Broad, tight shoulders she had been fantasizing about so many times.

She blinked a couple of times when she noticed his tattoo and the dark few scars across his chest, one of them on the side of his stomach that had been cause by her horse, Nelly, so long ago it seemed another life. Her fingertips brushed the most recent scar and she leaned to kiss his tattoo and the skin around it.

Both Daryl's hands were on her back, brushing at the fabric of her bra and he finally undid the clasp, throwing aside the piece of underwear.

She was standing on top of him, like a dream, like a damn miracle. Her porcelain skin glowing and it was the most incredible thing he ever touched. Her hips were starting to rock imperceptibly above him, but it was enough, enough to make feel harder under her. He pushed himself back up to sit, both hands firmly holding her back so he could burry his face in the hollow of her neck, nipping at the skin of her collarbone. He slowly lowered his attention to face her small breasts, pink hard nipples raised at him. And he kissed and licked and bit, her blond hair coming in the way, the taste of her sweat mixed with the sweet flavor of her skin.

She was making quiet whimpers, her hands fisting on his hair. His name escaped from her lips. A whisper so light, he might have dreamed it. He looked up in her eyes, they were darker, pupils fully dilated and she was giving him a gaze clouded with desire. She was now entirely awake and aware of what was happening.

He made her roll on the side to lay on her back, hands strong on her back and waist when he was moving her. He hovered on top of her, between her tights and one of his hand reached for her belt. His gaze was fixed on hers, he stayed still for a short moment, his eyes asking again. She understood immediately and nodded, mouth open and panting. Her breasts were moving up and down in rhythm with her shaky breath.

He unzipping her jeans and his hand slid inside, on top of the fabric of her underwear. He still had his eyes fixed on her and he could see the change in her eyes when he started caressing gently her sweet spot.

He wasn't sure how to do this with her. I wasn't sure I knew how to make her feel the way he wanted her to feel. He had known girls, women, before the world went to shit, but he had never really paid attention to them, never really tried to please them. It was just a moment, just a release and he was gone.

But with Beth, with this incredible girl, he wanted to do it right, to make her feel special. Because she was more than special to him.

His fingers moved inside her underwear and tasted her wetness. It was warm and incredibly soft under his fingertips. He slid inside her gently, almost too carefully and his thumb hovered on her clit, applying a soft pressure, moving in circle. Daryl's eyes were still lingering on her face, observing her reaction, watching her mouth open and gasping like she needed to catch her breath. He was making sure he was doing it right, studying her, how she flinched, how she breathed. Every time he applied more pressure, he could see her chest rising up. He slid another finger and started a steady pace, a regular rhythm.

She moaned, louder and louder and she let out a small high-pitched cry when he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers. Her hand reached out his wrist to stop him, to keep him still inside her when the wave of pleasure hit her whole body.

They stayed still a moment, Beth trying to catch her breath and Daryl looking at her beautiful face, her cheek flushed in ecstasy.

He finally started to move again to remove her jeans completely. She was lying in front of him, naked, exposed and she didn't feel any uneasiness, no shame. The way he looked at her, the way his eyes were travelling on every corner of her skin, she had never felt more desired in her life.

He unzipped his own pants, his hard member finally free of the tightness. Beth couldn't stop staring at him, she felt herself throb again with undeniable desire of wanting him inside her.

He settled himself silently on top of her, careful not to drop his whole weight on her. He knew in that moment that they didn't have any protection. But it was too late now, too late to think about that, he knew she wanted this just as much as he did.

His own hand reached his hard member and stroked it slowly a couple of time before helping himself slid inside her warm opening. Beth moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering at the back of her head before shutting completely. He stayed still a moment, his breath getting faster. She felt good, she felt thigh around him. He wasn't sure he would be able to stay like that for long and when she reopened her eyes to look at him with determination, he pulled out and thrust back in, gently, slowly. The slick way they were perfectly fitting in one another felt like a delicious agony.

Her hips started rocking with his and she moaned breathily. The heat was reaching every muscles of Daryl's body and he knew he was close, too close. He shut his eyes firmly, trying to put the pleasure at ease, to push away the moment. He groaned "Fuck, Beth… M'sorry."

She whimpered in his ears in response and he pulled out of her quickly, just in time before he felt himself coming on the warm of her thigh.

His muscles were shaking and he barely was able to hold himself on his elbows. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders, pushing him to the hollow of her neck and he let his whole weight drop on her. Their skins were ripping in sweat and strands of hair sticking in their forehead.

"M'sorry." He repeated in he breath. Even with the overwhelming orgasm clouding his mind, he still was feeling guilty and disappointed in himself for not lasting long enough for her.

"Stop. Stop now." She whispered stroking his hair.

They stayed still a few moments; Beth let him catch his breath while her fingers ran on his hair, his shoulders and finally his back. That was when she noticed the uneven skin patches under her fingertips. She had seen the scars on the front and while she wasn't actually looking at the one on his back, she knew there was even more of them. He flinched a little and turned to rest on his back.

The sun was now fully up and the room was filled with light. Daryl grabbed his t-shirt on the ground and he leaned on her to gently clean her thigh and then his own. He threw the cloth across the room. He turned to look at her and she was smiling.

"Beth, am…"

She didn't let him finish and kissed his lips softly.

"Will you shut up?"

"It's been a long time and…"

"Just stop. I loved it. Every minute. Every touch." She leaned closer to him, her bare skin brushing at his rough self. Her warm body against his was the best feeling he had ever known.

"Have you ever done that before?" His voice was low.

"No. Not really. I've been with boys but not… completely."

It was somehow strange how she was still shy with her words after what they just did. Intimacy was not only physical and they both still felt timid about sharing some things with each other.

"Did it hurt?"

"No. A bit at first maybe, but I think I've already forgot." She chuckled.

He nodded and remained silence.

"It was good Daryl. It was real, real good." She kissed him again and he kissed her back lazily.

She nested comfortably on him and she could feel herself drift away.

"Am sleepy."

"Oh so you're a sleeper." He had regained his confident and deep voice. The uncertainty and concern in which he asked his questions before were gone.

"A what?"

"People tent to be different after. Want to do different stuff. Smoke a cigarette. Take a shower. Some like to fall asleep. Like you."

"Yeah… I wouldn't mind falling asleep like that every night." She said with a teasing sound in her voice.

"Beth. It's not safe. The way we've done it." And the concern was back in his ton.

"What do you mean?"

"Me pulling out. It's... Well it ain't really safe. We need rubber."

She nodded against his shoulder.

"We need other stuff too, more food, clothes for winter. Tomorrow I'll go on a run to try and find supplies and I'll keep an eye for condoms."

"I wanna come with you."

"No, not with that ankle."

"I can't be alone here."

"You'll be safe. Place is nailed up tight. I'll be quick. I promise you'll be safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I know."

He kissed to top of her head and tightened his hold around her bare shoulders.

"Can we stay here like that for a little while?"

He nodded and mumbled a quiet "Mhm".

She sighted and could feel sleep creeping in on her, filling her senses with the warmth of Daryl's body holding her tightly. She felt safe, like she never had before, even when the world was right, even when she was in the safety of her farm and her family. He was everything now, he was all she had and she realized in that moment, for the first in weeks, that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading! The next chapter is coming soon.

I hope you liked it and that their first time was kinda realistic. Because yeah, poor Daryl hasn't had a lot of opportunities over the last years so I don't quite see him riding her like a stallion. But I hope it was still somehow sexy ;) Anyway, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Since that morning, most days were happening in the same way. Daryl would wake up first, usually in their bed upstairs, except when he had stayed up most of the night in the living room because walkers were roaming the area and he needed to stand watch. Then he would go outside, check the house and the surroundings, and come back to share a light breakfast with Beth of whatever they had left to eat. Right after, he would go hunting and spend most of the day trying to find something more sustainable for them to eat. He never goes far, always at a safe distance so he won't leave her alone too long.

Usually at night, she would sit at the piano and play and sing. He mostly listened in the distance, never disturbing her. One night he even felt asleep in the casket while she was singing. She let him sleep there. She knew he was exhausted; the dark circles under his eyes sold him out even if he was denying it. He did most of the heavy lifting and she felt guilty about it most of the time. Her ankle was healing too slowly for her taste, she wanted to help him, she wanted to find something useful to do.

Sometimes, he would sit next to her on the stool and watched her fingers running on the keyboard. When she finished her songs, she usually would put a kiss on his lips, or just rest her head on his shoulder. It was their routine. It was their life now. Just the two of them, in the quiet silence and safety of a funeral home.

In the evenings, well, they kept exploring each other, getting more and more comfortable. They learnt how their bodies worked with one another. It didn't happen every night, they mostly went to bed exhausted. But Beth was usually the one to start things, Daryl never wanting to push her. And he had to admit he kind of liked when she was demanding, when she was the one touching him eagerly. He couldn't have imagined being with her would be so simple, so easy. Letting himself care and share so much. He knew he was capable of such, he had known ever since the fall of the farm. With Rick, with Carol, with his new family and then at the prison, when Rick needed to heal, he had been there. People depended on him and he felt useful, needed. He learnt then that sharing a bond with others was more rewarding than what he was use to. And being with Beth now was the most changing experience he ever had.

…

He came back that day with only one squirrel as meager loot and told himself he would probably need to expand his territory since game was getting rare in this area. When he entered the house, he found her in the hallway transporting a chair from the main room. He ran towards her and snatched the chair from her arms.

"Whatcha doing girl? You gonna hurt yourself!" He glanced quickly at her ankle.

"I'm fine. I'm better, see." She moved her ankle in a circle to show him she was healing. "I wanna clear this room. I'm putting the chairs in the basement, that's the last one. Can you help me move the caskets?"

He looked at her skeptically.

"Why you doing that?"

"We're staying right? And it's been like two weeks. I don't think anyone's coming back."

"You don't know that." His voice turned a little rough but she could sense a hint of concern in it.

"Even so. I don't think they'll be mad because we redecorated."

"You wanna redecorate?"

"I just want to make this room not look like a mortuary. If we're going to stay a while, I don't want to feel death all around us. There's already too much of that outside."

Daryl observed her for several seconds and she crossed her arms looking at him with determination. He sighed and finally moved the chair to the basement.

Once the caskets have been cleared from the main room, it actually looked quite big. And very empty. There was just the gaudy bench, a couple of chairs and the piano left in there. Beth made a mental note to move some furniture in there, maybe a rug that could make this room a little warmer.

"I think we should put some paintings on the walls. What do you think?" She looked satisfied.

"Do I look like goddamn Martha Steward to you?" He scoffed.

And she just laughed.

…

They were sitting on the bench that they had moved in the middle of the room. It was rather stiff and uncomfortable, this was meant to wait or sit a few minutes, it wasn't exactly the comfy couch Beth was used to at her farm. She was curled up in a ball, nestled close to him, her head on his shoulder. And Daryl just had his hand rested on her knee. They were both looking at the candles on the floor in front of them. The empty space was just emphasizing the fact that they were both alone. They had each other. They were a good team now. But this silence just reminded them about their lost family.

"I miss them." Beth's voice was the first sound that broke the silence.

Daryl waited a little before answering, even if it wasn't really a question.

"I miss them, too."

Daryl didn't turn to look at her, but he was sure she had started crying.

"I miss Judith." She said in a hoarse voice.

And he was right, silent tears had started to fall from her eyes.

"She was the first baby I took in my arms." Daryl said in a low voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Never had lots of people around me with babies. Or I'd just avoid them."

"You're a natural." She chuckled kindly.

"Yeah?"

"Hmhm. Judith loved you. She liked having you around. I think it's because of that day, when you gave her her first bottle."

Beth's throat tightened and her last words broke a little. She wiped some tears but she wasn't fooling Daryl. She was trying not to cry but he could see the pain hardening her features and her chest moving unevenly when she tried to suppress her sobs.

"I think she remembered it."

"Don't think babies can remember stuff from the day they were born." His voice was soft.

"I don't know. But I like to think that she did."

And the tears flowed back again. Before Beth gave into crying, her hand reached to Daryl's shirt and grasped it in her small fist and she whispered. "I miss her."

Daryl held her tight and he rocked her softly while she cried in silence in the hollow of his neck.

…

Beth had found the old garden shed behind the house when Daryl was on a run. He came back and heard the noise she was making. He moved slowly towards the shed, his crossbow ready before he could see a mess of blond hair coming out and sighed in annoyance. He almost shot her that day. But she was waving the gardening tools she had just found and she completely ignored him when he was yelling to be more careful.

She wanted to start a vegetable garden, like Rick did back at the prison. She asked Daryl to keep an eye on seeds and such during his next run. Daryl gave up on trying to reason with her and acted upset and surly the rest of the day. When they finally went to bed, Beth apologized softly and told him she could take care of herself, that she had her knife as always, that they have been training and she knew what to do thanks to him.

"Just want you to be safe."

"I know." She put a trail of small kisses on his jawline.

"I can't lose you Beth." He whispered.

"You won't."

He rolled on top of her and kissed her fully, strongly. She moaned and winded her legs around his waist.

"I want to feel you inside me." She whispered in his ear, leaving a kiss on his earlobe.

…

Later that week, Beth found a game of cards and they were now sitting on the floor in what is now their living room. They had moved some wooden boxes from the shed and turned them into a coffee table.

Daryl was trying to teach Beth to play poker. She told him she had played a little in high school, but she clearly didn't remember the rules and wasn't paying much attention to their game. It was annoying Daryl a little, but the cute smile and pouting mouth she was making at him every time she was losing a hand was endearing more than he expected.

After a while she was really giving up in even trying and ended up suggesting they should play strip poker. She would pay attention then, well at least that was what she kept saying.

"Learn first or ain't gonna be fair." He growled at her clearly annoyed.

"Don't you wanna see me naked?" She wryly suggested while resting her chin on her forearm on the makeshift table.

Daryl remained silence and finally stood up, taping his hand on the boxes. She jumped and opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Don't need no game for that!"

He bowed in front of her and put both his hands under her arms to get her up. She let a surprised cry out and he slung her over his shoulder with a grunt. After settling her, he walked quickly up the stairs.

"Daryl Dixon put me down! You're gonna hurt yourself!"

He dropped her heavily on the bed, her small body jumping a couple of time.

"Oh you think I'm too old to carry you?" He put his two hands on his hips and looked down at her.

"Yes!" She said in a giggle.

"Really?" He leaned on her and said this in between kisses.

"Yes." She let out in a whisper.

"I am too old?" His voice was low and deep.

He started to kiss her collarbone, his hands on her stomach.

"No." Her voice was almost inaudible.

"Is that right?"

"No, Mister Dixon."

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, his look uneasy. She didn't seem to care, she was smiling and giggling.

"Don't call me that."

"Like hell I won't!"

"You're damn annoying, girl."

"But you like it?"

It looked very much like flirting. Well at least it was the closest Daryl had ever known of flirting. It was odd really because they had already been together in all ways possible. There was no need for flirting but they skipped this part. And now, they were so comfortable with each other, they were able to share those kinds of moments.

He finally nodded and lifted her shirt so he could leave a trail of kissed on her stomach. Her breath got tighter and deeper as he was getting lower on her belly.

He pulled the shirt above her head and she finished removing it completely. Her pulse was racing and she could feel the heat on her cheek, and really everywhere else on her body.

He kept getting lower and lower, leaving kisses, his tongue brushing softly at her porcelain skin. His fingers moved skillfully to her belt and undid it quickly. He removed her tight jeans and settled himself between her thighs, sliding his hands under her ass.

He looked up at her between strands of hair. Her mouth was slightly open, panting and her eyes shut. He could feel the heat radiating from between her legs, so close to his face, to his lips. He put his lips on her sweet spot, spreading out warmth through the thin fabric of her blue panties. He started kissing and sucking at the material and he could her moan above him.

"Oh God." She let out in a whisper.

He chuckled and slid his fingers under the fabric, getting closer to her middle, slowly, very slowly. He was taking his time, glancing up at her every now and then, to see her anticipation building.

He pushed the fabric of her panties to the side with his fingers without removing it completely, she arched when she felt the fresh air and the heat of Daryl's breath on her blond hair.

His mouth went back to her sweet spot, this time no barrier between them. The tip of his tongue darted out and he started moving in circles, keeping a strong pressure. Under him her hips were rocking up and down slightly, uncontrollably, she had no idea she was even moving. Her head was already spinning, her hands clutching at the covers; she was already close to her breaking point.

A long high-pitched whimper escaped her lips when two fingers slid inside her, his other hand stiff, holding her underwear out of the way.

He kept pressure on her clit, sucking at it, heating it with his mouth and his tongue brushing and brushing. The pleasure she was feeling was blinding, almost hurting. Her hips arched even more to let him better access to her, so his fingers could dig deeper, moving in circles inside, right on this spot, this spot inside that was resonating in every muscle, every veins, every nerve.

And finally he felt it, around his fingers, her muscles clenching, a moan so high he was sure it could be heard from outside. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, long and strong.

She let out panting sighs, while Daryl pulled out, removed his hand and the panties went back almost into place, brushing at her swollen and sensitive clit. He wiped his mouth with his free hand and put some gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs.

Her hair was a mess around her head on the pillow and she lifted herself on her elbows while he simply settled his hands flat on her stomach. He rested his chin on them to look at her.

"You know you can just call me Daryl."

"What?" She said almost out of breath.

"I ain't God. Just very skilled."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So a slightly different chapter. Just snippets of their quite domestic life. Plus some more smut. Hope I don't suck at writing it too much. Let me know! I love reviews :)

And a huge thank you to texasbelle91 who offered to be my beta for this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Beth raised her head from the bathtub and the clothes she was trying to clean up with cold water and a very dry soap. The noise of a car engine was getting more and more distinct in the distance. Daryl never brought back a car from his runs, this couldn't him. Her hand reached down to her belt where her knife was sitting, making sure she had it with her.

She ran to their bedroom to get the gun, trying to stay as low as possible so the intruders couldn't see her through the windows that were not barricaded.

She crept downstairs quietly and had finally reached the front door when she heard the car stop. One single door opened and a set of footsteps climbed the few steps leading them to the house. She didn't hear their makeshift alarm system and wasn't exactly sure where the intruder was at this point when she tentatively looked through a crack in the door, her heart pounding in her chest so strongly, she was afraid they would hear it from outside.

She immediately recognized Daryl's silhouette against the light and let out a loud sigh. She stepped on her toes and opened the door.

"You scared me, I thought it was someone else."

"M'sorry, didn't mean to."

Daryl was covered in blood and dirt, much more than what she was used to cleaning after he was back from runs or hunting trips. But what struck her the most was his attitude, he was stiff and staying there without making a movement towards her or to get in the house.

The radiant smile she had when she opened the door dropped as she started closing the space between them, her hand ready to cup on his cheek. But Daryl didn't let her, he took a step back and raised his hand discreetly in between them to indicate her to stop. She frowned in surprise.

"What happen-."

He didn't let her finish her question. "There's something… in the car. I found them."

Beth looked up above his shoulder to see the passenger doors of the car opening right this moment. A mess of brown hair and greenish blue eyes glowing with unshed tears crept out of the car.

Maggie started to walk slowly to the house and her pace kept getting faster and faster as she was closer. Beth couldn't look away, she had frozen at the sight of her sister. Daryl had stepped to the side to let her see the full scene playing in front of them. Maggie Greene, alive and running to her.

When they collided into a strong embrace, Daryl saw tears slipping from Beth's wide opened eyes. The surprise and shock still on her face, and she didn't seem to be able to say anything or even move, while the eldest Greene was crying loudly and kissing her sister's cheeks.

Beth finally closed her arms around Maggie and held onto her tightly for long minutes while their sobbing was getting quieter and quieter.

...

After Beth had a chance to be reunited with Glenn, Sasha and Bob, and make the acquaintance of Tara, they went inside the house.

Beth and Daryl let them settle themselves in the main room and Beth went to the kitchen to fix some food.

After only a few minutes, she heard the familiar footsteps entering. She turned to see him smiling lightly at her from the doorframe.

"Your eyes are red. Y'should put some cold water on 'em."

"Thank you."

Daryl shrugged for sole answer.

"Daryl… Thank you for bringing them back."

Beth walked to him and slid her small hands around his waist. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear the irregular pounding of his heart. She lifted her head to look at him and put a gentle kiss on his lips. He shifted nervously and slowly held her elbows so he could push her away from him.

"What are you…?"

"We can't Beth. Not with everyone here now."

"Why? I mean- No we will tell them, they'll understand."

"Wait a little ok? Not just now. It's too soon. Go be with your sister, I'll bring the food."

...

The room was lit by candles and Beth was amazed how noisy it was now. So many people, so many voices, so much laughter and whispers. It had never felt more alive.

"And you say someone was living here when you found it?"

"Yeah, it was way too clean and well stocked to be abandoned. But they never showed up."

"Maybe they got scared at the angry redneck that was squatting now?" Glenn said teasingly and another round of laughter lightened the mood.

"We were right to stay." Beth's voice was quiet, almost like a whisper. Even with her head down she could see Daryl turning to look at her. His gaze lingering on her a little too long, so much that Maggie caught it. Beth smiled to herself and the brunette's eyes landed on her in that moment. When she went back to look at Daryl he was talking with Glenn, his eyes were wide open, he didn't have this squinting look and defiant eyes she was used to seeing him with. He was relaxed, sitting in a scraggy armchair, a very subtle but still present smile on his face.

Maggie was starting to realize the little changes in their behaviors. Beth had always been gentle and careful with people, but it seemed that she was even more delicate when it came to Daryl. As for him there was definitely something different, something softer in the way he looked at Beth, how he as moving around her.

Later that evening when they were cleaning the plates and bringing them back to the kitchen, everyone was trying to help, stumbling on each other in the now too small space of the funeral parlor turned into a makeshift living room. Daryl was still sitting in the chair when Beth lowered to take the plate he had on his knees. Her hand settled down on his forearm and it stayed there for a long minute while she was telling him something, her voice so low, almost whispering, Maggie couldn't hear what she was saying.

It wasn't much really. But that's when it really struck her. Whatever had happened during those months where Beth and Daryl were alone together, it clearly changed completely how they behaved together. She didn't really remember them having interacted that much at the prison, other than during the group gatherings. Daryl had always been nice to Beth and she always saw him as a good man. But beyond that Maggie couldn't remember anything like she was witnessing today. They were comfortable with each other, very comfortable.

Daryl decided to take first watch to let everyone get some sleep and Tara volunteered to relieve him in a couple of hours. Beth offered her bed, the only one in the house, to her friends.

"You must be tired, you need a good night sleep."

"We can't Beth, go sleep in your bed, we'll be fine here. A roof above our heads and a fireplace to keep us warm is more than we have known in weeks." Sasha said softly.

"Well if no one's taking the offer, I'll go and sleep with Beth in an actual bed!" Maggie exclaimed in a semi muffled yawn. "That ok with you sis?"

Beth nodded and darted a last glance at Daryl before heading upstairs with her sister.

...

The house was now completely silent. Beth gave some clothes to Maggie, Sasha and Tara so they could wash a little with the water from the well and change.

Beth and Maggie were facing each other in the bed and neither of them seemed to be ready to sleep just yet.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Bethy."

"I never lost faith. I knew you had made it out alive."

Maggie stayed silent and Beth could see her eyes filling with pain and a hint of guilt.

"It's ok Maggie, I understand. I honestly wouldn't have bet on me either. If it wasn't for Daryl I'd probably have died in the woods by myself."

"I'm glad you got out with him."

"Me too."

"He seems… different."

Beth shrugged, trying as much as she could not to blush. But talking about Daryl, in this bed, where they had shared such intimate moments, it was too hard for her not to be obvious. Maggie knew Beth all too well and she was sure she wouldn't be able to hide it for too long. She would need to talk to Daryl really soon and have him agree to tell everyone.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Beth wasn't sure to understand her sisters question.

"After you left the prison with him?"

Beth sighed for a long second before she started telling her sister.

"We ran in the woods. We ran for days. It was even harder than the months after the farm. Daryl had giving up on everything and everyone. I… I didn't know what to do. And then… we got drunk."

"You did what?" Maggie straightened herself on her elbow, her eyes darting between her sister's.

"We drank moonshine. In a crappy cabin. We played some stupid game and we had a horrible fight. And then, we set the house on fire."

"You did what?" Repeated Maggie dramatically.

"No but it was important. It was healing and I guess… well it helped us both." Beth was not sure if she was making sense at all, but the surprised look on her sister's face was intimidating her and she wanted, needed to explain herself.

"Beth, you're telling me you did underage drinking on contraband moonshine with a twice your age redneck and you got drunk and set a house on fire?"

"Huh- well yeah. Pretty much." Beth felt the typical guilt of little sisters being yelled at by her older sibling. But Maggie suddenly started laughing. It was quiet at first but when Beth looked into her eyes with so much innocence and a surprised face, Maggie couldn't hold it anymore and laugh herself until she had no breath left. Beth started giggling at her side and buried her reddened cheeks in the pillow. Daryl's pillow, with his delicious scent all over it.

"Would you two just shut the hell up? Some people here are trying to sleep!" Yelled Glenn from the floor where he was laying, on Maggie's side of the bed. Both of the girls had completely forgot he was even there.

Maggie put her hands on her mouth and muffled a giggling "Sorry!" looking into Beth's eyes playfully.

That night they both fell asleep after sharing more stories, quietly, whispering them in the secret silence of the bedroom, very much like they used to do when they were little girls, back at the farm with their daddy in the other room.

Even with Maggie by her side and the joy of being with her, Beth still found the bed empty, unfinished, almost cold without Daryl's arms around her, holding her to sleep.

...

Beth stepped into the living room where mostly everyone was awake. Daryl was in the corner of the room, sleeping on several blankets in place of a mattress and a white shiny pillow under his head, probably belonging to one of the caskets they removed from this room a few weeks ago. His arm was resting on his eyes. Beth felt a little heartbroken to see him sleep here alone, in the exact same spot he had slept before… well before everything changed.

Maggie walked into the room, yawning. "I haven't slept that well in months!"

Daryl moved his arm a few inches to free one of his eyes so he could look around him. He watched Maggie as she went to sit on the couch to lace her shoes and went back to eye Beth. She was still standing there, facing him from the door. She smiled at him and mouthed a quiet "Hi." And Daryl nodded almost imperceptibly.

Maggie was again watching the scene in the distance. Still figuring out what to make of it. But Beth moved to get some tools in the hallway and went out of the house before she could see more of the exchange.

The morning was chilly, but spring was pretty much here, it usually got warmer after noon. She said hello to Glenn who was sitting on the front steps and watching the tree lines by giving him a kiss on the head. She then walked to the side of the house to take care of her vegetable garden.

After half an hour, she heard Daryl's footsteps coming her way. She was amazed how easily she could recognize him just by hearing the sound of his footsteps.

"You okay out here?"

Beth stood up to face him and nodded as she lifted her gloved hand to move away a strand of hair from her eyes, leaving a dark stain of dirt across her forehead. Daryl's mouth corner twitched up a little and he stepped closer to her. He gently used his thumb to remove the dirt off her porcelain skin, letting his hand linger on her cheek for a few seconds. Beth let out a soft giggle and bent down to go back to her gardening.

"We should have carrots pretty soon. The rest needs a little bit more sun to grow."

"That's good. Lots of mouths to feed now."

"Yeah. You should teach them how to hunt, or set up snares. I don't think they know. But you will need help. And we'll also need more clothes, blankets and sleeping bags. I make you a list for your next run."

"Yes ma'am, will do." He answered mockingly.

Beth lifted her head to look at him and her smile soothed all the discomfort he had left from sleeping on the floor and not next to her in their bed.

...

Glenn was leaning on the side of the house, watching Beth and Daryl talking in the garden. The door of the house opened and Tara darted her head to see where he was. She sat down on a chair next to him.

"Good morning. How do you feel?"

"Well I actually slept. Can you believe it?"

Glenn smiled fondly at Tara who was looking in Beth and Daryl's direction.

"How long have they been together?"

"Since the prison, after… he attacked us." Glenn was careful when it came to choosing his words around Tara, he had almost escaped a "you attacked us" but quickly changed his phrase. He didn't want her to believe he thought she had been part of The Governor's actions, because after spending so much time with her, seeing how brave and redeeming she had been, his opinion had undeniably changed.

"No, I mean together-together."

Glenn frowned at Tara.

"They ain't…" But he didn't finish his phrase and looked back at the odd couple on the other side of the house.

"Oh come on dude, you blind? They're clearly having sex."

Glenn's head jolted in surprise. "What? No! No, they are not! Seriously they are not. I know them. It's Daryl and Beth, that's not possible." He shook his head.

Tara just chuckled at her friend.

"Oh man. I hope you're wrong." Glenn said in a lamenting tone.

"Why?"

"Tara, he's like, twice her age. She's still a teenager."

"In the old world she might have been, but now she looks pretty adult to me. I mean she's real cute." Tara lifted her brows up and looked maliciously at Beth.

"Shut up! Don't look at my sister-in-law like that!"

"Oh but the angry redneck can? You're not fair."

"He's not… Well I hope for his sake he's not. 'Cause Maggie is gonna cut off his balls."

And Tara just started laughing while Glenn had his worried puppy face on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I promised lots of smut in this fic but hey sometime you also have to tell a story ;) I swear on Daryl's crossbow the smut will be back as soon as next chapter!

Also I have a pretty good idea on how Daryl has found Maggie and Glenn's group. It basically takes place in the same moment when they were reunited in the show. Except it wasn't Abraham and his group who found Maggie, Bob and Sasha at the end of the tunnel but Daryl. Because he had seen Maggie's signs and was secretly tracking them, for Beth.  
>I was planning on including that in this chapter but it didn't quiet fit in this story, which is very focused on the funeral home. Maybe I'll write it as a side story or a flashback or something, I don't know, would you guys be interested in reading this?<p>

Anyway I hope you liked the reunion and thank you so much for reading! I won't be posting the next chapter too soon, since I'm going on vacations next week. But we'll have the s5 premiere in between so yaaaay!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know I've said I wouldn't publish the next chapter for another week, but I have pretty good wifi where I am and my lovely beta Angie just sent back this chapter. So here it is!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The following few days Maggie had kept watching Beth and Daryl closely. Nothing had really struck her, of course they were different, more comfortable with each other, acting in sync, like people who have been living together for a long time and knew how to move around when they were in the same room, almost like a ballet they rehearsed hundreds of times. There were light touches, discreet brushing, or hands on forearms. Nothing really indicated that they were more than close friends.

And if Maggie hadn't spotted anything too obvious it was for a good reason. Daryl had noticed his newly found friends had taken a lot of interest in observing Beth and himself. Especially Maggie and Glenn. He couldn't blame Beth's sister for worrying about it really, when even he himself still couldn't quite forget the feeling of uneasiness he felt every time he thought about Beth that way. When he was with her, touching her, everything seemed perfectly in place, oddly familiar and natural, but when there was no proximity he just couldn't help it, he still wondered if his relationship with her was just wrong and he didn't deserve it.

He had to tell Beth to back off on the touching and familiarities when they were with the others. She didn't like it and she was mad at him for a little while, he could tell even if she tried to hide it. He had become quite good at reading Beth Greene's unspoken feelings.

Beth was not only mad because of Daryl's unwillingness to tell their friends, she was also sad because they hadn't really been together every since he brought them back. There had been a couple of stolen kisses in the few rare moments they were alone, but she was feeling some of Daryl Dixon's withdraw symptoms. They hadn't been sleeping in the same bed for nights now and she felt terribly empty and lonely without him by her side. It was strange really because they hadn't been together like this for that long before Maggie and the others arrived. But it still felt so vital for her to be close to him now, it was like a piece of her was missing all the time.

And the sexual frustration, that was so very new for her, all the nerves in her body seemed to be on edge, like she could pop up like a pressure cooker any time. She had to take longer moments in the bathroom at night while changing for bed because she couldn't stop thinking about his smell, his body, hard muscles and rough hands running on her naked self. She had to release some of the tension by herself. And this was also very new to her.

Sasha and Bob had been talking about finding the rest of the group for a couple of days now. Seeing first Maggie and Glenn reunited and then the Greene sisters, Sasha had found hope again and obviously wanted to go after her brother. They decided to go and check the tracks leading to Terminus for clues, maybe others had followed them as they did.

Maggie who clearly had bonded strongly with both Sasha and Bob refused to let them go alone and wanted to join. A chain of protests followed after that, Glenn of course didn't want to leave her wife's side and Tara quickly stated she wanted to help.

Beth had been protesting heavily, spending almost an entire night arguing with her sister and Glenn, Daryl watching them in the distance, keeping himself out of the conversation even with Beth insisting on bringing him by her side. But the youngest Greene ended up understanding Sasha had all the right to want to go on for her search of her brother, and the others to follow and help her. After all she would have done the same in trying to convince Daryl to find everyone if they had a good lead at the time.

Beth and Daryl volunteered to stay and watch the mortuary that was now their home.

The five of them squeezed into the car, their first run goal was to find another vehicle so they could cover more ground. Daryl would then come with them to help with the tracking. But for now Maggie had told him to look after her sister. She knew it wasn't necessary, she had seen how he was watching her every move, making sure she was always in sight. It was another thing that still seemed quite odd, but she knew she could trust him with her life. After all, he was the one that lead her back to her little sister, the last remaining members of the Greene family.

When the door closed with the noise of the car engine fading outside, Beth locked her small hands behind Daryl's neck, her lips vigorously kissing and nipping at his. Daryl answered to her impatience with a low groan, coming from the back of his throat, his hands gripping at her hips.

After long minutes of desperate kisses, Daryl pulled her out a little bit. Beth's lips were darker and swollen, her cheeks had taken the familiar pink blush he knew too well. Their breaths were heavy and the sound of their hearts pounding together. It had been too damn long.

"I've got to check the house, make sure entries are secure." Daryl's voice was low and rough.

"Why now?" Beth sounded disappointed.

He rested his forehead on hers and whispered. "Because I want you to go upstairs and wait for me. And I'm gonna kiss and lick every inch of your beautiful body, Beth Greene."

He talked so deep and raspy, it made the muscles between Beth's thighs clutched together and her hips arched slightly, the expectation growing so hard she wasn't sure she could handle it much longer.

She climbed upstairs quickly while he was making his round of the house. Once in their bedroom she wasn't sure what to do until he joined her, frantic with anticipation. She wasn't sure she had ever been so damn in need for something, it was almost feral the way her body demanded to feel him inside her.

She started clearing some clothes Maggie and her had left on the bed that morning. She was folding them neatly on the small wooden office desk that was next to the bed, when she heard the light footsteps of Daryl on the stairs.

Her back was still turned to the door when he entered the room. And she quickly felt his hands slid from her waist to her stomach, his mouth reaching for her neck, her collarbone, kissing and licking slowly. The heat of his mouth on her skin felt amazing and she moved her hand up so she could run it through his hair, grasping tightly at it with her fingers.

When she murmured his name in a pleading voice, Daryl's hands were already under her shirt, cupping her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

It didn't last for long and he reached to the hem of her tee shirt to pull it above her head, immediately coming back to remove her bra. And his hands were again on her bare breasts, hard nipples like small and smooth spikes under his palm. He squeezed them softly and strongly at the same time. A whimper escaped from her mouth and it made him become harder. She felt his hips coming closer to her, he brushed himself on her ass, the bulge in his jeans growing bigger.

His hands were now undoing her belt and the buttons of her jeans. He was still kissing her neck, nipping the sensitive skin of her earlobe from behind her when his right hand buried itself in her underwear and a finger ran over her opening, she had to put both of her hands flat on the desk to hold herself up.

She was already wet, waiting for him, waiting for his finger to slide inside her, his other hand gently massaging her breast. A second finger found it's way inside her body and he started moving inside in a circle with the palm of his hand flat and pressing on her swollen clit.

Her light whimpers turned into moans as she started moving her hips against his hand, against his cock, her anticipation growing and growing steadily.

When Daryl's fingers pulled out of her, she had a soft cry and she turned her head to look into his eyes. His pupils had grown so much, his eyes were almost black. He brushed his lips with his tongue before pushing down her jeans and panties in one move, getting on one knee to remove them from her legs along with her shoes and socks.

She was standing naked, her back to him as he took a step back to look at her from head to toe. She made a light move to face him but it was cut short by his command "Don't turn around. Don't move."

She turned back and leaned a little to put her hands back on the desk. She was arching her hips lightly at him and she could feel his look on her behind. It made her almost uncomfortable, but at the same time she had never felt more desired, more wanted and more in control of her body. She coyly moved her ass up and down slightly. And his hands were on her in a second. Both hands flat on her cheeks, fingers digging strongly into her flesh. She sensed him kneel in front of her ass and one hand went between her thighs, pushing a little so she had to open her legs wider. And suddenly she felt his tongue running over her opening, licking her sweetness in a long and perfectly pressured lap.

Her head dropped between her shoulders and a high pitched moan escaped her mouth. His tongue was licking every inch of her, traveling on the side of her lips and darting into her opening. The hand that was on her cheek ran to her front and found her clit. He applied a strong pressure there before using two fingers to run circles.

She arched even more, her head spinning at the same rhythm his fingers were rubbing her, his tongue still licking the wetness of her cunt. And she felt it, the heat, the blinding heat rising inside her, in every part of her body. She let out a long moan as the orgasm hit her hard and strong, she dropped on her elbows, her head almost hitting on the desk when she lost control of herself.

Daryl stood up, kissed her ass a few times and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He looked at her again, spread legs trembling, head dropped on the desk, her pussy exposed to him, shiny with her desire for him.

He removed his vest and his tee shirt and reached down to her backpack resting between the bed and the desk. He opened the inside pocket and pulled out a condom.

Beth turned her head to look at him and rested her cheek on her forearm. She watched him unbuckle his belt and push his pants down to the ground. His hard cock was finally out of his pants that had become way to tight for it.

"You not gonna move?"

"You want me to move?" She answered with a coy smile, letting her tongue dart between her teeth.

He looked at her for several seconds, her perfect face, her perfect lips. She was so damn perfect.

"No."

And she turned back her head on the desk, arching while he was settling himself behind her.

Both his hands caressed her bare back from her neck to her ass, he rested them on the side of her hips, thumb rubbing at her soft skin, the condom pack between two fingers and the cold plastic of the packaging cooling her skin a little. He first rubbed his cock on her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and going up and down between them, slowly, so slowly. He closed his eyes and let his head drop backwards at the sensation of their sensitive bare skins brushing on each other. He pulled away a little to rip open the condom and rolled it onto his length.

She knew now it was just a matter of seconds until he was inside her, she had now mostly recover from her first orgasm and she wanted, she needed, to feel him inside, it was all she could think about. Nothing else mattered, it was just him, and her, and their bodies fitting perfectly in one another.

He pushed himself inside and they both let out a moan, exceptive and desperate. Like they hadn't felt this in years when it was really just a few days. He started moving, slowly at first, just settling himself, and then he pushed deeper, and deeper, burying himself inside her completely. He was looking down at his cock disappearing into her cunt again and again, her breathing so heavy it was almost a whimper every time he was going back in. Her blond hair was undone, spreading on her back in a beautiful halo. He knew he wouldn't last long so he leaned on her, to feel his skin on her skin, to sink even deeper inside, and so his hand could reach her clit. When he started pressing and moving in circles under her, she let out moans and screams, muffled at first, he could hear her biting her lip to be as quiet as possible.

"Scream for me." He murmured.

And she let out a long deep scream, as he started moving faster inside, thrusting behind her, her hips rocking in rhythm with his. The noise of their flesh slapping, Beth's sounds and the wetness of her cunt on his fingers, it was too much for him. He let out a long moan at the exact same time he heard her say his name two times. "Daryl, oh, Daryl!" And the muscles of her pussy clutched around his throbbing cock, deep, deep inside.

Sweat was slowly making its way onto Daryl's back while he dropped his weight on her back and she almost collapsed under it, his hand holding under her strongly.

He pulled out of her and went to crash on the bed, flat on his back, his arm resting on his forehead. Beth straightened up, helping herself on the desk so she wouldn't fall on the ground. Her legs were shaking and she took a few steps to come closer to the bed.

Daryl slid onto the other side and moved up his arm, "Com'ere." She lay next to him and nestled her head in the hollow of his neck, putting a light kiss on his chest that tested like his sweat and his skin.

"I'm tempted to say it was worth the wait." She said.

He chuckled quietly and she felt warmth inside his chest at the sound. She realized she hadn't heard him chuckle or barely seen him smile ever since the others had arrived. It was like he could only let go and be truly happy when he was with her and only with her. She slowly fell asleep with a proud feeling of being the reason Daryl Dixon was happy.

…

When Daryl opened his eyes, they hadn't move. Beth was asleep, her head on his shoulder and her small naked body nestled next to his, porcelain skin on his dark tanned shell. All he wanted to do was to stay in bed with her all day, looking at her angel face, covering her in kisses and seeing her body rocking on top of him. He would die to see one last time her cheeks take this red flush and her mouth panting and gasping for air while screaming his name.

But that was not the plan, first he had to take a piss, to put it as elegantly as Daryl usually says it. And of course he was aware they had overslept and the afternoon's sun was already low in the sky, meaning their friends would be back soon. He slid as gently and discreetly as he could, deciding to let Beth sleep a little while longer. He stopped for a second to look at her again and bent over the bed to put a light kiss on her temple.

He retrieved his jeans and tee shirt on the floor and went to the bathroom. When he opened to toilet bowl and started releasing himself, he heard the front door opening downstairs.

…

Maggie entered the house and was surprised with how silent it was. She called out to her sister a couple of times with no answer so she climbed up the stairs two by two, calling once for Daryl this time. Downstairs, Sasha, Bob, Glenn and Tara got inside the house with the supplies they were able to gather during their run.

Maggie saw the bedroom door closed and heard some noise in the bathroom just next door. Something was off, something was wrong, she could feel it. She opened the door and stepped inside to discover a jumping Beth, naked, on the covers of the bed trying to cover herself. It took her a few seconds to scan the room, all of her sister's clothes were on the floor, next to Daryl's vest and shoes, and his crossbow resting on the wall by the door where she stood.

"What the….?" Maggie stayed there, her hand still on the doorknob, mouth open, eyes wide in surprise.

Daryl ran from the bathroom but he was too late, Beth had already got caught by her sister. He took a few steps inside the room and Maggie looked at him from head to toe. He was barely clothed, his hair messy and with no shoes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Her tone was surprisingly calm.

Beth and Daryl started talking together.

"Maggie, I can explain, don't…"

"S'not what you think."

"…get mad."

Maggie lifted her brows looking at Beth and then eying Daryl. He had both his hands up, like if he was surrendering.

"You fucked my sister!" She screamed, furious, and pushed Daryl forcefully with both hands on his chest.

…

**A/N:** Oops, not going so well right? I don't have a kid sister, but I guess it must be kinda weird to find you little sis naked in bed after she had sex with a man twice her age.

Don't fear maybe Maggie will come around (maybe not) but right now, well, it's not going be an easy talk!

But yay for sexy time ^^

Thank you for reading and for the comments and favorites in the previous chapter, it really is encouraging for me. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Last chapter everyone! A huge thank you to Angie, my great beta, for her help and input on this ending!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You fucked my sister!" Maggie screamed, pushing Daryl with both hands on his chest.

Daryl stumbled back a little in surprise and he lowered his hands and started to clench them at his sides.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Maggie kept yelling, throwing menacing looks at him.

Beth was trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. The others heard the chaos happening from the first floor and climbed the stairs, Glenn ahead of them. He stepped inside the bedroom and the rest of the group stayed outside and watched from afar.

"What is going on?"

"What is going on? Oh, what is going on is that this asshole is fucking my little sister. That's what's going on!" She seemed to grow madder every minute.

Daryl tried to talk to her, gritting his teeth and seemed to loose his own temper "Maggie…," but she pushed away him again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Glenn tried to calm her down and Beth joined him between the two of them. She turned her back to Daryl and faced her sister.

"Maggie, stop!"

"I ain't gonna stop, I'm gonna cut his balls off!"

"No! No, you're not. Maggie… I'm happy with him! We're good together!" Beth's voice was pleading.

"You're eighteen, Beth! He's too old for you for Christ's sakes!"

Daryl and Beth started talking together again, both shouting now.

"I don't care!"

"Go file a fucking police report, Greene!"

Glenn was holding Maggie's shoulders and Beth had glued her back to Daryl so he couldn't move forward and stayed behind.

"Okay, okay, let's calm down for a minute here. Why don't we all relax and just have a talk." Glenn said as calmly as possible.

Daryl gritted his teeth and jerked his chin towards the door at the rest of their friends watching the scene. "Don't need no spectators."

Glenn glared at Sasha, Bob and Tara. The three of them went to walk down the stairs immediately, they were somehow amused with the situation, but the look on Daryl's face, well they all knew not to mess up with him when he had it on. Tara leaned on Sasha right before she walked down the first step and whispered, "I knew it."

Maggie was now pacing in the room, giving Daryl angry glares. In the meantime he had put his shoes and vest on. Beth sat down on the edge of the bed, she put her face in her hands.

"That's not how I wanted you to learn about us."

"Us? _Us_? How long has it been going on?"

"I don't know, a month? Maybe more."

"You better be kidding me… Argh!" Maggie was frustrated and furious. Glenn was keeping close making sure she wouldn't jump at Daryl again.

The archer was leaning on the wall on the other side of the room, his head down, watching his feet.

"Did he…?" Maggie asked her sister but she didn't finished her phrase and Beth didn't seem to understand, letting the silence stretch out.

Maggie heard Daryl's voice low behind her.

"Didn't force myself on her if that's what yer asking."

"Maggie!" Beth jumped on her feet and like that she went from embarrassed to angry in a split second. "How can you ask that? You know him, it's Daryl!"

"I'm not sure I know him anymore."

"He saved us hundreds of times, he kept me alive!"

"And you felt like you owed him?"

"No!" Beth was furious Maggie could even think that. "You don't get it!"

"Then explain it to me! Explain how you ended up in a bed with this… this man?" Maggie jerked her hand at Daryl who she was now facing.

"Say it Maggie, hell just say it already!" Daryl planted his eyes on Maggie's and his words poured out of his mouth, angry and incapable to stop. "This dirty, asshole of a redneck. Scumbag nothing. Soiling everyone he touches. Not deserving to love anyone, to love your sister."

Beth grew wilder at every word, the deep pain hitting her harder as he kept going. Until he let the L-word out of his mouth, then she just felt numb. He immediately noticed what he just said, glancing quickly at Beth to see her reaction and his eyes coming back to Maggie.

The eldest Greene darted her eyes at both of them and left the room, slamming the door behind her and running down the stairs.

Beth approached Daryl slowly, acknowledging his uneasiness, taking her time to let him know she was getting closer. And she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him, held him as strong as she could. She had to let him know she loved him too, she had to tell him but she couldn't just phrase it yet. After everything that happened since Maggie caught them, she just wanted to feel him close. To feel he belonged to her and she belonged to him.

Daryl lowered his face to put a kiss on the top of her head, stroking her hair gently. He had let it out. He had known for a while now, that Beth Greene was the first and only woman he'll ever love. And it was ok really, he didn't care that it slipped out that way. He was glad in fact, it felt easy, no over thinking, no nervousness. And he didn't care if she'll ever say it back or not. As long as she was here, near him, wanting to nuzzle her head on his neck, the rest was just words.

Glenn was still in the room, observing them in disbelief. It felt so strange, so far-out, but at the same time they both seemed so much… in love. He had never seen either Beth or Daryl so close with anyone, even with Beth's boyfriends, it was nothing like this proximity, this tenderness and it suddenly seemed so right.

Daryl cleared his throat and looked at Glenn behind the strands of his hair.

"Ya better go find your wife, she's probably outside looking for a herd of walkers to kill."

Glenn just nodded and closed the door behind him once he left the bedroom.

Beth looked up into Daryl's eyes and smiled lightly. "So… that went well."

Daryl chuckled. "Almost got my balls chopped off, if that's your definition of well…"

Beth had a small laugh and placed her head back on his chest. "I don't want to go out. It's so embarrassing with everyone downstairs."

"Don't think about them."

"I don't know if I can think about anything else than what you said earlier."

He knew she was talking about his declaration. She looked up again at him and planted her eyes on his.

"I love you, too, Daryl Dixon."

…

Maggie had disappeared ever since the incident in the bedroom. Glenn had followed her behind the house with his weapon and they were not back yet. Daryl ended up going to hunt, which was really an excuse to get out of the house, as he would probably have to come back in less than an hour when it would be dark outside.

Beth was left alone with the rest of their group. They did everything to make this less awkward as possible even though Beth could tell they were eyeing her with insistence. But she was glad no one was saying anything.

She went to the kitchen to get some cans heated and soda out of their stock. She was in need of sugar this evening. Daryl's feet stomped into the kitchen and he dropped two squirrels on the table.

He turned his heels and left the room without a word.

"Daryl! Daryl, come back!"

But she heard him climb the stairs and slam a door upstairs.

Beth spent the evening feeling extremely nervous. She was worried about Glenn and Maggie not being back yet and annoyed at Daryl's behavior. They all had dinner, sitting on the floor in the living room. It was mostly silent; just a few words were exchanged. Daryl was eating standing up in the farthest corner of the room. Ever since he got back from hunting, he had been avoiding being close to her.

Beth was sad and worried and the silence in the room was weighing upon her mood. She decided to go and play some piano. She hadn't sat on the stool ever since they were reunited with their friends and when her fingers ran on the keyboard she realized how much she had miss it.

At first she just played a wordless song, something she remembered back from her piano lessons. Everyone turned to look at her, silent, enjoying the soothing sounds of the music submerging the living room.

When she started another song and her voice rose above the piano notes, Daryl shifted from his wall to walk slowly to her. He sat down next to her on the piano stool, just as they used to do when it was just the two of them.

She turned her head to smile at him and focused back on the keyboard under her fingers. He just sat there, listening to her voice, looking at her features, at her hands, so close he could feel the vibration of her vocal cords.

Maggie entered the room at this very moment and she leaned on the doorframe like Daryl had done the first time Beth had played on this piano. She watched how the archer was calm and focusing on her sister's slightest moves.

Beth finished her song and she turned to look Daryl in the eyes, a soft smile on her face. Daryl reached to hold her fingers and put a light kiss on them. He didn't care now who was here, who was watching. He had decided that life was too short, especially in this world and he loved Beth, he loved her with every fiber of his being. Nothing else mattered but her.

Maggie called out quietly from the door and they both jumped a little in surprise. "Beth. Daryl. Can I talk to you?"

Maggie was still leaning on the doorframe and Glenn was sitting on the floor next to the armchair where Tara was comfortably settled. Neither Beth nor Daryl had heard them coming back.

They followed Maggie into the kitchen and they heard the whisper of conversations starting after they left the living room.

Maggie sat down on a chair with a deep sigh.

"I wanna start by apologizing." She lowered her head to look at her lap. "I- I was caught in surprise you see and well, I had noticed you two had become close. But I wasn't exactly ready to see my baby sister in her birthday suit after, ahem… having sex with you."

Her eyes lifted to watch Daryl. He didn't move, didn't turn his look.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I'm sorry for what I said and what I implied. I've known you for what seems like a lifetime and I know you are a good man. I know you can respect and protect her."

Beth smiled and took a few steps to come closer to her big sister. Maggie lifted her finger to stop her.

"I'm not done. I'm not sure I'm okay with all this." She waved her hand in circle. "I still think you're too young." The words were heavy on Beth. She knew the age gap was kind of large between them but she was not the little girl her sister knew back at the prison. She certainly didn't feel like a seventeen-year-old anymore. And although she understood it was hard for Maggie to see her that way, she was sad at the thought.

"Daryl Dixon, if you ever hurt her in any way. Any way. I'll kill you. I don't care if you're the toughest son of a bitch I've ever met. I will cut your dick off and feed it to walkers."

Daryl let a chuckle out at Maggie's threat. Not that he believed she wouldn't honor it, but it was exactly the kind of things he would be capable to say. And he realized Maggie hadn't changed that much ever since he met her riding that horse.

"Got it."

"And you keep her safe."

"Always have. Always will."

"Good."

Beth's smile grew wider, she knew the conversation was over and all she wanted now was to hold her sister. She leaned and put her arms around Maggie's neck.

"And you. You have safe sex, you hear me?"

"Maggie!"

"If you ever need condoms you come and ask me. And if there's no condoms, you just keep it in your pants, okay?"

"Maggie, shut up now!" Beth turned to look at Daryl who was probably blushing like a teenager. But he was already gone, ran out of the kitchen as soon as Maggie started talking about safe sex and condoms.

…

The night had settled for a few hours now. Daryl was sitting on the porch's stairs, cleaning up his crossbow with an old cloth under the light of the moon. The house had been silent for a while and he was enjoying the quiet of his surroundings after the chaos that happened earlier.

He heard the door open quietly behind him. The sound of small feet shuffling on the ragged wood of the parquet floor got closer and he saw Beth's bright blond hair in the corner of his eyes. She sat down next to him and slid her arm under his.

She didn't talk at first, looking in the distance and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You ain't sleeping yet?"

She shook her head.

"S'late."

"Don't think I can sleep tonight."

He knew very well what she meant. After the fight with Maggie, the hectic evening they all had and finally the eldest Greene giving them more or less her blessing, it had been a far too eventful day. He was feeling restless and offered to take the first shift.

When it was just the both of them, they would often skip watch. Being only two, they were quieter, more careful with attracting attention to the house, to both walkers and intruders. But now with a car and seven people around it all day, the funeral home was much more exposed.

Beth finally noticed Daryl was wearing his poncho. She hadn't seen it for so long, the sight of it felt familiar and brought her back to their time in the prison. She couldn't say if she was happy to see him wearing it or sad with the memories it carried.

"You're wearing your poncho? Where…?"

"Maggie had it. Saw it in inside her backpack."

"You stole it from her?"

"No. S'mine. She stole it in the first place."

Beth let out an amused chuckle.

"Plus I look better in it."

"You do look good in it but it reeks real bad."

She moved her head away and wrinkled her nose.

"Like I care."

"Well I do, I'll wash it tomorrow."

They stayed silent for a while, Beth observing him while he was still cleaning his crossbow. The door opened again and Beth turned to look at her sister stepping out of the house.

"Hey."

"Hey. You guys should go get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Beth stood up and extended her hand at Daryl who took it firmly to get up on his feet, gathering his belongings around him.

"That's my poncho." Maggie pointed.

Daryl scoffed. "Like hell it is. And I'm also claiming my bed back. Tired of sleeping on the floor."

Beth's fingers intertwined in Daryl's free hand. Maggie who was already sitting in the spot they were a minute before. She put her fingers in her ears in an exaggerated gesture and started humming incomprehensible syllables.

"Blahblahblah! I don't want to hear it!"

Beth's fingers freed themselves from Daryl's and she ran to put a kiss on her sister's head. When she walked back to Daryl she had a wide smile on her face and he couldn't hold back a crooked smirk of his own.

When they got back inside the house and the door was closed behind them, Beth hooked her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently and pulled away.

"We're gonna be okay." She nodded with determination.

"Yeah. C'mon let's go to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was tempted to write "The End" but really it's just a beginning for them, well at least in my head. I probably won't write a sequel because I have no idea what I would tell in this story, so I leave you to this.

I had a very hard time writing this chapter (especially the ending). I hope it's up to your expectations. And I wanted to bring the poncho, because the poncho has very special place in my heart. God I hope he'll get his poncho back on the show!

I hope you liked this story. It was pretty simple really but I enjoyed writing it. I know we'll probably never have such happy and quiet moments in the show ahah, so yeah I needed it to warm my heart. Thank you for reading and for the lovely reviews, it really is the best motivator 3 If you want to check it I have another fic, it'll be longer than this one and quite different, it's called A New Home.

Also, TOMORROW IS THE DAY HEEEEEEE. People I am not ready, not AT ALL.


End file.
